Bound by Blood
by PheonixWing1110
Summary: Hayley Emerson thought she was an average witch until she went to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Her world is quickly turned upside down as she finds herself discovering new truths about who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Cold hard rain swept along the country side as James Potter pushed through wind. The risk he was taking at the moment was severe, but what it was for was worth it. This was his last chance and if it didn't work, he wouldn't know what to do.

Finally reaching the top of the hill, holding a small bundle in his arms, he searched the skyline, not sure what he was looking for.

The small bundle moved slightly and he held it closer, making sure he wouldn't drop it.

A light was suddenly shining far away in front of him; he hesitated before moving closer toward it, incase it was someone or something unfriendly.

"Hello?" He called out in a low whisper. The light, which he now recognized as a wand light, come closer, illuminating a path before him.

"Who's there?" A voice replied in a weary tone.

James sighed in relief, getting rain in his mouth. "It's only me, Moony."

The wand light was raised to shadow the outline of Remus Lupin, who looked stunned at James' arrival.

"Dear God, James! What in the world are you doing out here when you should be in hiding?!"

"This is not a place a safe place to talk, my dear friend. I suggest we move somewhere safer."

Lupin eyed him for a moment, wondering whether or not he trust him, incase in was just someone using a Polyjuice Potion; but the urgency on James' face made him sure of his decision.

"Right. Follow me." He said as he led James to a small shack upon the top of the hill on which they were standing.

"My Intruder Charm went off when you came; I was lying in bed when it did." Lupin told him when they sat down in the small living room he had for himself. He offered James a cup tea with a tired expression. "I was worried it might be a Death Eater finally catching up with me."

"Well, I glad you didn't decide to suddenly stun me." James said, as Lupin handed him a cup of tea. "Would've set back the purpose why I'm here a little bit." James was still holding the small bundle in his arms while keeping it so close and protected that even his friend couldn't see what lay inside.

Lupin eyed him for a moment; the James Potter he knew never had been this…quiet. It was difficult to tell what he thinking by the way he just stared at the floor, preoccupied with something else on his mind.

"Why are you here?" Lupin suddenly asked; James head snapped up and his eyes met with his friends. The room was silent for a moment before James sighed and started to speak.

"Lily and I didn't know what to do; there was nothing we could." His eyes strayed to the floor again, fixed intently upon a moth sitting very still as though to try and blend in with the floor. "But we talked to Dumbledore and he gave us a few options."

Lupin was confused. "Which were?" He asked wearily, hoping that whatever James was talking about, would quickly make sense to him.

James continued as though he didn't hear him. "We picked the best one he gave us…and that's why I'm here."

He slowly handed the small bundle in his arms over to his friend; Lupin eyed it for a moment before unwrapping it. What his eyes met made his jaw drop: a small baby was looking quietly up at him.

"James…" He started to say, keeping his eyes on the baby. "How.....when?"

James sighed. "Her name is Hayley. She's Harry's twin."

"How come no one knew about this?" Lupin asked franticly; the baby girl in his arms cooed and he instinctively rocked her back and forth to keep her quiet.

"We needed to keep her existence quiet! No one except Lily, Dumbledore, and I know about her."

Lupin suddenly understood. "Why are you telling me about her?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

James looked at him for a moment. "We need you to take care of her."

"James, I couldn't!" Lupin refused, trying to hand Hayley back to her father.

"Yes, Remus! You could!" James said, gently pushing Hayley back into Lupin's arms.

Lupin shook his head. "Ask Sirius. Not me; You and I both know that I'm too dangerous." He said, handing the baby girl back to  
James looked hurt, but that didn't stop him, he sighed and continued.

"Remus," James began, holding the baby close to his chest. "does it look as though Sirius looks like the best father figure for a baby? He would be a great father for a teenage boy or girl, but not for a small child that needs more attention and-"

"He can live with it!" Lupin snapped irritably; he strode across the room and pretended to be very interested with the dust on top of the bookshelf.

James walked over and placed a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Remus, please." He pleaded, holding out the small baby for him to take.

Lupin slowly turned his gaze toward the baby who smiled up at him; somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was yelling over and over again that it was a bad idea that would lead to disaster, but another voice, very much louder than the first, was telling him it was for the best. He slowly lifted the baby out of James' arms and looked down at her, she had her father's eyes.

James watched as Lupin gazed at his daughter, going into a trance-like state of awe. He had a sort of hallow feeling at the realization of maybe never seeing his daughter again, but atleast she would be safe.

Lupin's head suddenly snapped up out of his trance; his eyes scanned the room before landing on the window.

"Remus, what is it?"

Lupin didn't respond; he strode over to the window and looked out into the dark night. It was silent for a moment before he held Hayley a little more protectively and turned around to meet James' frightful eyes.

"There's someone out there. Go before they know you're here."

James nodded; he was about to deapparate when his eyes fell onto his daughter, staring at him as though pleading for him not to go. His heart sank and he walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good-bye, my sweet." He said softly, standing back up to full height. He looked at his daughter for another moment before turning to Lupin. "I hope she looks like her mother." He was about to turn when Lupin suddenly spoke up.

"James, wait." He said, making him stop. "Harry's going to know about her, right?"

James slowly shook his head. "He'll find out when the time is right, as will she."

And with that said, he took one last loving glance at his daughter before turning on the spot with a small _pop, _leaving Lupin and Hayley alone.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Hayley.**_

This is story is co-written by _SaveroftheSun_


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at myself in the mirror, running my fingers through my long, raven black hair. I pick up the light blue hat sitting on the bed next to me securing it to my head with a few bobby pins. I looked at my reflection in the mirror again.

My door opened as my long time friend, Gabrielle walked in. She was clad in the same blue uniform as me, her blond hair pulled up and tucked under her hat.

"Hayley, are you ready? We're almost at 'Ogwarts. Madame Maxime wants us all in the lines when the carriage lands." Gabriel informed me sitting on my bed.

I nodded, turning to the door, and walking into the hall. The older students were moving from room to room looking for their friends. I pushed my way passed each one wishing more people my age were here.

My stomach churned with excitement as the carriage began to descend. My footsteps confident as I took my place in the line with Gabriel as Madame Maxime paced among the girls pointing out if their uniform had a wrinkle in it or any other small detail.

Out the window, I had my first glimpse of Hogwarts. The tall, spiraling towers and vastness looked amazing to me. I heard several of the other girls scoff behind me as they too looked at our home for the next year. Gabriel moved closer to the window, grabbing my arm as she passed by me.

"It looks so old," Gabriel said with a mixture of awe and disgust in her voice.

"I think it's amazing." I say my voice rising over the murmurs of the older girls behind me. "I can't wait to go inside."

The carriage lands on the ground barely missing the huge man trying to lead us in on the grass. The impact knocks several girls, including Gabriel and myself, off their feet. Before I even had a chance to stand up, Bernard jumped up opening the door and pulling down the golden steps. We all stood getting back in our lines.

Madame Maxime stepped out the door, every student watching her as she continued her descent. She stopped at the bottom as a single person clapped, leading to the whole assembled student body to begin to applaud. Her face softened, and she began to walk forward again. Gabriel and I led the way out of the carriage until Madame Maxime stopped.

An old man with a long, gray beard leaned forward kissing Madame Maxime's hand before speaking. "My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in her deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

Dumbly-dorr? I thought about his name before it suddenly clicked. This old man was Dumbledore. I remembered Uncle Lupin speaking very highly of him, and decided it was best to respect him.

Gabriel elbowed me in the side, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to notice the students had turned to look at us, and I, unconsciously, straightened more, turning my nose up slightly. I shivered wishing we could go inside. Our silk uniforms did nothing to us warm.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

I prayed Madame Maxime would chose to go inside, and thank the heavens when she said, "Warm up, I think, but ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Dumbledore interrupted, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other – er – charges."

I stepped forward slightly thinking over my words. "Madame Maxime, please excuse me for intruding, but I could make sure the horses are well taken care of."

I noticed the apprehension cross her face, but before I could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," he said before glancing at me. Besides, I'm sure with Hagrid and your pupil handling them all will be fine."

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. She turned to me. "Will you inform 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

I nodded to her briefly as she turned motioning the others into the castle. I walked over to the horses stroking their sides. I waited for either Hagrid or the Durmstrang's group to arrive. I shivered again now wishing I was inside, and cursing myself for volunteering to stay with the horses.

Suddenly, a Hogwarts kid yelled, "The lake!" He was pointing down the grassy slope at the still black waters. "Look at the lake!"

I look at the lake to see a massive ship breach the water of the lake. The water rolling off the polished wood. The sight was fairly impressive, but I knew our flying carriage had looked much cooler.

A group of people came from the ship walking up the sloping lawn. They all wore extremely bulky, and warm, looking cloaks. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling a yellow-toothed smile. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned a student forward. He had thick eyebrows, and a prominently curved nose. As he walked by several girls swooned when they saw it was Viktor Krum. His eyes gleamed with inner satisfaction.

I snorted as he walked by hating the way the girls seemed to fall at his feet. He and several other students looked at me obviously not expecting that reaction. When he passed me, he moved slightly closer than to the other girls, probably hoping I would swoon, but instead I chose to ignore him.

The Hogwart and Durmstrang students soon proceeded inside. I moved forward to take the horses reins when a gigantic shadow loomed over me. I turned to see a huge man towering over me.

"I'll take these horses for you. I'm Hagrid." He introduced himself nodding to me.

I returned the nod helping him take the horses to the coral set up for them. I gave Hagrid the instructions Madame Maxime told me then hurried to get to the tower… and the warmth.

-------

I ran up the gentle slope to the entrance of Hogwarts, hoping dearly that it was a lot warmer inside than outside.

I put my hand to the aging wood, pushing on the doors as they opened. I stepped through the door and sighed as a torrent of warm air hit my shivering body. I looked around not knowing where to go until I saw the last of the Durmstrangs walk through a large set of wooden doors.

I followed them quietly into the room slipping off to the side as the Durmstrangs moved on. My attention became transfixed as they walked forward beating their staffs on the ground as sparks flared around the base; switching their staffs from hand to hand and twirling them with lightning speed.

I leaned forward as they put down their staffs running to the front of the hall where two boys pulled out sticks that were on fire at the end. They both blew on the end so shots of fire swirled into the air combining into one giant phoenix, which remained for only a second before dissolving into the air.

They then walked to the back of the room gathered into a group trying to decide where to sit in the massive room. I wandered over to Gabrielle whom was gathered in the group of Beauxbatons. The girls all talked in rapid French dispersing to the Ravenclaw table.

I began to follow them when a sudden feeling stopped me. I felt as though I was being drawn to the Gryffindor table.

I stood there for several seconds, I wanted to follow my fellow Beauxbatons, but I really wanted to go over to the Gryffindor table.

After a moment, I gave into the gravitational pull and wandered over to the table. I noticed a stocky, brown haired boy sitting near the middle of the table with an empty seat next to him. I walked as confidently as I could over.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" I asked as the group looked up.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked up at me only able to shake his head. I smiled and sat next to him, in what I hoped was a graceful movement.

"I'm Hayley Emerson." I offered the boy my hand. He looked uncomfortable.

"Ne-Ne-Neville Lon-Longbottom" He stuttered his hand trembling as he shook my hand. I smiled gently feeling less uncomfortable.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: I will attempt to update every week, but I cant promise anything.

Pheonix

p.s. I'm dedicating this chapter to Megan Hunter and Deanna Fleming for giving me food while I was starving at lunch today and Saverofthesun because she is so great at giving me constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Bound By Blood  
Chapter 3

My eyes traveled around the table at the small group of people around me. I soon noticed two girls, sitting a few seats down on the other side of the table. They stared at me with a look mixed between jealousy and curiosity.

"Who are they?" I asked, turning to look at Neville, whose eyes followed the direction I had been looking.

"Oh, them? That's just Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patal. Don't worry about them. They probably just feel..." I sat quietly, waiting for him to continue, but he just flushed and looked away quickly.

My gaze finally travelled to the boys talking with Neville. They kept turning their heads to look over at one table that was covered in green and silver. I followed their gaze to see Viktor Crum, talking lowly with his friends.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the boy nearest to me, even though I already knew.

"Viktor Crum," he said. I scoffed. Hearing the noise, both boys turned their heads to look at her.

"Viktor Crum? Why is it when Viktor Crum is near everybody seems to lose their senses?" I hadn't realized how loud I was being until I looked back at the boys and noticed most of the people at our table and other tables were staring at me. "I mean he is just a guy..." I finished my thoughts, letting my words hang in the air. I allowed my eyes to drift back to Krum and noticed he was staring at me too.

I quickly averted my gaze looking back down at the tabletop. The table around me remained silent, and glancing up I noticed most of the people shifting back into conversation with their friends.

Sadly the uncomfortable silence continued to hang over the boys and myself. I decided to use this time to take a closer look at the other two boys. There was nothing special about either of them, but looking closer at the boy who had spoken to me I noticed his eyebrows were badly singed.

"So... What-" I stopped, clearing my throat in an attempt to keep my giggles from slipping out. "What... um... What happened to your... um... eyebrows?" I smiled when both boys reached up to touch their eyebrows. "I'm sorry... I don't know either of your names?"

The boy with the singed eyebrows extended his hand to me. "Seamus Finnigan." I felt a smile light up my face as I listened to his Irish accent and, reaching forward, shook his hand.

"Nice accent." He looked vaguely confused. "I like accents. They are always fun to listen to. And please don't think I'm making fun of you. I honestly mean that I like your slight accent." Now I turned to his friend. "And you are?"

He turned to look at me, his expression and tone when he spoke telling me he was completely uninterested in the conversation. "Dean Thomas."

"Nice to meet you?" I had meant to say it as a statement, but his curt attitude made me sound unsure. He turned his gaze away from me and when I looked in the same direction I saw Fleur Delacour laughing with some of the other delegates.  
"Her name is Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

Dean jumped as his startled gaze turned to her. "Who?"

"Her." I pointed over at Fleur. "The girl with the blonde hair. Her grandmother is a veela."

"Oh..." He said his voice detached. I was about to say more when I saw the school staff move towards the table. Upon seeing Madame Maxine, I leapt up from my seat feeling completely ridiculous and watched her, waiting for her to sit. Seamus and Dean laughed. After what felt like decades, she finally sat and I sunk back into my seat at the same time as my fellow Beauxbatons.

"What's that about?" Neville interjected as Dumbledore moved forward to speak.

"Manners. We have to do that at Beauxbatons whenever Madame Maxine or a teacher walk into the room, and we stand until they sit or tell us to sit." I explained hurriedly as Dumbledore began his speech. Neville went to speak, but I pointedly turned my attention to Dumbledore.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Hearing a familiar derisive laugh, I turned my head, my eyes instantly finding Fleur. "That stuck up, egotistic, b-" The words came flying out of my mouth before I had the chance to think about them. I was thankful when Neville interrupted with a quickly whispered "it could have been worse". Looking around I realized that only Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti had heard me. I may not have liked Fleur much, but we still went to the same school.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore said with more enthusiasm than most of my stuck up friends could muster. I liked Dumbledore. Despite the fact that I had never spoken to him I found myself liking him more and more. I watched him for a few more moments until he sat down.

Finally I turned my attention back to my table to see it had suddenly filled with food. I shifted my head, looking from one side to another, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever put the food on the tables, but saw no one.

"Nobody brings out the food." Dean began as though he had read my mind. "Fred Weasley, he's the one down there with the twin, anyway, Fred told me that down in the kitchens there are four tables identical to these positioned in precisely in the same place as these one floor down, and supposedly the house elves put the dishes the tables and they are transported up onto these tables." Dean finished his explanation, looking down at some of the arrangement of food. I followed his gaze again to see not only some of my favorite French cuisine, but also my favorite dish that Uncle Lupin would always make for me my first day home after term.

"What are these?" Neville asked with a look of apprehension coloring his features.

"That one is Boeuf Bourguignon which is basically a beef stew. This is Coq au Vin, chicken in a red wine sauce. That is Bouillabaisse or fish soup. And that dessert is another version of our French chocolate mousse." I pointed to each dish as I explained what it was, and looking back up at the boys, I could tell they greatly appreciated it.

Once we had eaten to our heart's content, the plates all cleared and a pleasantly tangible anticipation filled the Great Hall. Conversation had been casual and thankfully not too uncomfortable. As I sat in a pleasantly quiet stupor, it occurred to me that the feast was coming to a close and the tournament was about to begin. I leaned forward in my seat, staring intently at Dumbledore, willing him to stand and announce the beginning.

As though my thoughts had actually called him up, he stood to stride behind the platform. "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify procedure that we will be following this year."

I zoned out for most of the next part of the speech as he announced who the judges where, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Mr. Couch, and Mr. Bagman. I listened a little more attentively only truly paying attention when an old, scrawny, hunched man brought forth a large wooden crate, or casket.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined and we have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." He paused for a moment allowing the students to process the words before proceeding.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each school. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champions with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

After these words the sides of the crate fell open to reveal a wooden cup with bluish white flames encircling the brim. Dumbledore waved his wand and the crates sides came back together allowing for a stand to place the goblet upon.

I found myself mesmerized by the flames as they continued to spin and dance along the edge. It felt very inviting and I had the insatiable need to touch and be a part of the spectacle. As Dumbledore continued talking my eyes remained glued to the Goblet of Fire.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves must write their name and the name of their school on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three champions. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall and will be freely accessible. To ensure no underage student yields to temptation, I will draw an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it is placed in the hall. Nobody under seventeen will be able to cross it. Do not enter this tournament should not enter lightly. Once a champion is selected by the Goblet of Fire, you can not back out. There can be no change of heart. Please be wholeheartedly prepared to compete. Good night to you all." Dumbledore finished, dismissing everyone to go.

I shot up from my seat, taking my utensils, and slamming them onto the table, before leading my startled group of new friends from the table.

I was pissed and somehow I was going to get my name in that cup!

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

AN: So there's the 3rd chapter. I wasn't sure I was ever going to update this story, but i finally have. I want to continue writing this fic, and I would like my readers opinions. Firstly, Do you want Hayley to be in the Triwizard tournament? I will be putting up a poll in my profile so if you would be kind enough to add input it would be greatly appreciated. Secondly, I've been trying to figure out a patronus for Hayley, but I just can't think of anything so if you have any suggestions please put them in a review.

I know I did just update, but I really want to finish writing the whole story before I start posting again. I will post one more chapter, and when that chapter comes out I will close the poll on my profile.

Thank you all for your support and input.

Pheonix


	4. Chapter 4

Bound By Blood

Chapter 4

CRASH. "AGE LINE?" I screamed, storming to the other end of my room and back. My wand slashed through the air as I paced. With every word I lashed out, sending more objects flying. "How can there be an age line? I travelled here all the way from FRANCE for an AGE LINE!" By now I had stormed from my room, toppling a book case in my unreserved fury.

My only thought was to go find Madame Maxine. Surely she would know what to do. As I continued to storm up the hall, the older girls scrambled out of my way, eyeing my wand cautiously. Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh from behind me and turned to see Fleur and her friend Bridgette, a smirk playing on Bridgette's features. "'Ayley, the babi won't get to play in the Tri Wizzars cup 'ames. Anyvay, Madame Maxine ez looking for you. I 'ope she sends the babies home." Bridgette said the last part mainly to Fleur, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Everybody in the room turned and began to laugh. I felt my face turn red as I glared down at Bridgette. "Laugh while you can Bridgette. Because tomorrow night, my name is going to be pulled from the goblet and when it is you're going to have to cheer for the "baby"." I put every ounce of spite and contempt I had into spitting that sentence at her before I spun around and stormed off to Madame Maxine's private quarters.

Finally I reached her door, my hand swinging up to come slamming back down on the hard wood. Under the force of the blow, the door creaked open a fraction. Figuring she had left it open for me, I strode silently into the room closing the door behind me. I moved forward to see that I was standing in Madame Maxine's office with a large oak door behind her desk, which I assumed went to her private room.

Moving forward I noticed a piece of paper with my name written in massive cursive. It was a note from Madame Maxine saying that she was out, and if I happened to stop in while she was gone to wait and she would be back shortly. I pushed the paper to the side, sitting carefully down into the chair, examining my surroundings.

I was surveying her desk when I noticed I paper sticking out from under a news article about Norwegian Polymorphic Grass and the effects it has on hair and skin. I began moving the paper out from under the article when a voice echoed up to me from down the hall. Instantly I recognized Gabrielle's voice along with Madame Maxine's! Taking a quick glance at the paper I realized it was about age lines! I began to pick it up, but the door handle was already turning. I slipped the paper back under the news article and darted to the other side of the room. Looking up I saw a portrait of several magical creatures all clambering about enjoying a sunny day. I pretended to study it as the door hissed open loudly and Madame Maxine walked in without Gabrielle at her side.

"'Ayley, I vas 'oping you vould be 'ere." Madame Maxine shuffled to her desk sitting down behind it. "It seems I overlooked the age line. I vas just talking to Gabrielle and she 'as opted to go 'ome, back to Beaubatons. I vas vondering vhat you vould like to do."

"I would actually like to stay here. I understand what an age line is and the workings of it, but I at least want to try. I want to look back years from now and say that I at least tried." I looked towards Madame Maxine and as she prepared to speak Hayley spoke. "Please."

Madame Maxine paused, considering Hayley's words. "Alright, but I expect you to try everything and anything. I'm not allowed to help you so you have to do it on your own."

"I will."

"Very vell. Continue about your day Miss Emerson." My features quickly turned upward as a smile broke across my face.

"Thank you Madame Maxine!"

A yawn escaped me as I flipped yet another page of another book, looking for any way around an age line. The lamps flickered around me as I moved back towards the library shelves, hoping to find the answer to my problems. I felt a blow to my chest as I suddenly fell through the air. Looking up I saw a hand, inches from my face. I continued to stare at the hand until a voice reached my ears.

"Well hurry up then. We don't have all night to sit here." The voice radiated with irritability. I grabbed the hand and was pulled to my feet.

Standing before me were two identical red haired boys, wearing identical sweaters. The only difference was that one sweater had a G on it, and the other had a F.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. My name is Hayley. Hayley Emerson."

"I'm Fred and-" "I'm George." "Aren't you that girl?" "The one that sat at the Gryffindor table instead of with the others?" I looked from one to the other, having already forgotten their names. I stood for a moment trying to process what they had said, finding it difficult since they were always finishing the other ones sentence or saying the same thing at the same time. "Well?" They both asked, looking expectant of me.

"Um... Yes? What are you doing back here?" I mentally slapped myself. Why did I always have to be so nosy?

"We were just..." "Looking up information for an assignment." "What about you then?" They both shifted, looking around.

"I was just um..." I paused; standing there nothing came to my mind. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was near, quickly making up my mind. "I'm looking for a way around the age line."

It seems I had said the right thing since no sooner had I said it than a devious grin spread across both their faces. They looked around again before tugging me back towards my table.

"We think we've found a solution." "Aging potion-" "Perfected to make us only a few years older." They flipped through a few pages before settling on an extremely complicated looking potion.

"I'm not sure an aging potion will work though. Won't an age line be able to sense the potion in your body? To feel the magical effect?" My mind was reeling, trying to remember all I had read about age lines, but it seemed useless, a classic case of information overload.

My gaze travelled back to their faces to see the grins gone replaced by borderline arrogant smirks. "Just wait and see Miss Emerson. And when it works we might even be willing to spare a few drops." Both twins stood, pushing their chairs in, and left the library.

I sighed. I was back where I started. Without a clue about how to make this work. My piece of parchment was still sitting in the same spot, my name and school scrawled on both sides. It might as well just stay there since I doubt it will ever make it into that damned goblet, I thought with my mood plummeting. I grabbed at my notes before, standing and deciding to retire for the night.

**AN: So here's chapter four. I will say that I was disapppointed with the number of reviews for the last chapter. Thanks you to those two people who did review. Now all I want from you, the readers, is either a review with your thoughts on Hayley being in the triwizard tournament or else for you to vote on my poll. I can't continue writing until I get this feedback. Now I want at least seven reviews and three votes before I update again. **

**Thanks. **

**Pheonix**


End file.
